Prophecy
by Wandering-Priestess-Kikyo
Summary: A prophecy of old, and legends anew. Kagome struggles to protect the ones she loves, and to try and avoid an apocalypse which she in the end creates...


Prophecy

Okay.. this is my first InuYasha fan fiction... My sister Ashley had helped me develop the characters, and she had made up a couple of them to help me, so I want to give her the credit that she deserves... thanks sissy! Also, these are my representation of the InuYasha characters. They might not act totally like the series and manga depicts them, but doesn't that just make it interesting? I think so, so without further adeu, read on!

The light shone gently down on the fields of grass, the flowers drinking in the warm light, blooming beautifully. Birds chirped happily over the heads of four individuals; a hanyou, and three humans. The two women were deep in conversation, while the males were listening to them talk.

"We need to collect the last bits of the shards.. we're almost done..." said one of the women, who held a small cat demon in her hands. She unconsciously petted her, while the cat mewed it's appreciation for the affection. The woman's boomerang bone, Hiraikotsu, sat behind her on the ground, close enough in case someone attacked.

"Well, we have most of them... Don't we? All we need is a couple more shards and the shikon jewel will be whole..." said the human male. His staff was resting in his lap, his hands holding it gently.

"Yes, but that's the problem..." said the second girl, who was dressed strangely for the era. "Doesn't Naraku have the last of them?"

"Yeah, that stinking demon..." said the hanyou, frowning. He sat with his eyes closed, his great sword, Tetsusaiga, in his lap. His ears twitched in annoyance. He wanted to find Naraku and slaughter the demon, so that he would finnaly revenge Kikyo and become a full demon.

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, before the male holding the staff stood.

"I think it would be better if we found some shelter... it'll be getting dark soon..." he said.

"I agree with Miroku..." said the strange woman. She stood, dusting off her skirt and waited for the answers of the others.

The hanyou snorted amd stood, while the other woman stood along with him, picking up her weapon and tying it to her back. Kilala jumped on her shoulder and mewed at her mistress, purring.

With that, all four of them made their was towards a place that they knew was safe; Kaede's hut. They would be safe their, with the blessed priestess to protect them in the night.

"What brings ye here?" asked an old woman as the four strode up to greet her. She was a small little old woman with a kind smile and a warm heart. a basket was in her hand, filled with medicinal herbs and other ingredients for antidotes and tea.

"Hey Kaede!" called Kagome. She smilled and ran up to the priestess as the others walked up, smiling, well, except for InuYasha. He just looked as he usually did.. a sour expression.

"Come in, come in!" said the old woman with a large smile. She led them into her little abode where a fire crackled as it cast a yellow, orange glow on the gang. They all sat down around the fire, and began to talk about what they would do should they finally find Naraku again.

They talked for a long time until they decided that they were tired. InuYasha slept inside with the rest, Kagome, Kaede, and Sango under blankets with Miroku sitting up against the wall.

The sun slowly rose and predawn loomed overhead. The animals were all asleep, or were starting to wake as the owls and other nocturnal creatures went to bed.

Kilala sleeped peacefully. Her chest rose silently, falling with a little sound resembling a tiny mew. Something made her stir. It was a scent, and it was coming from the forest around them. Her ear perked, and she awoke, opening her eyes qith a snap. Kilala quickly padded over to Kagome and mewed softly, trying to wake the young priestess. When she would not stir, the cat demon batted her with a paw and mewed again.

"W-what is it Kilala?" said Kagome, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The cat mewed and ran outside, not seeing if Kagome would follow or not.

"Hey, Kilala!" she said in a harsh whisper, trying to be quiet so that the others wouldn't wake. Quickly she put on her shoes and ran outside, following Kilala as the cat demon mewed for her to follow.

Kilala ran deeper into the forest and then stopped, letting Kagome come up beside her. She turned into her large form and growled.

"What is it Kilala?" she asked. Kagome looked forward and began to move, but she stopped. Kilala had her hand gently in her mouth, growling softly, as if saying 'it's dangerous'. Kagome tried to go, but the cat refused to let her go.

"Kilala, go get InuYasha if you're so worried..." she said. The demon cat nodded, letting go of her hand and jumping into the air, flying back to the hut.

Kagome sighed with relief, then looked back to where they had been going in the first place. She hesitated. -Should I wait for InuYasha?- she thought to herself. No, it probably was someone in need of help. Kagome began to run, trying to find what had made Kilala so upset.

The priestess came into a very small clearing, about as big as Kaede's hut was, and gasped. Someone was laying in the middle of it, bleeding terrible. The tree's blocked most of the light from the rising sun, so she could not see who it was.

"Hey, are you okay?" she called out. There was no answer. Kagome timidly stepped forward and kneeled next to the figure. There was something oddly wrong about him, but she could not figure it out.

A sound came from the myserious person, one that sounded like a grimace. It's eerie yellow eyes opened and looked at her, then glared.

"You!" it said, it's voice sounding so familiar, so deadly.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!"

So concludes the first part. What will happen? Check regularily for updates...


End file.
